Scarred Rose
by Pheonix09
Summary: 10 years have passed since Kurama left Hiei alone. Now the fox is back? Why did he leave and why did he seek Hiei out after so long? Idea from lesfriendly's 'Lips Of An Angel'


**Scarred Rose**

Sorry I have not posted in a while, I have been busy but here is my newest HIEIkurama story and there will be some OOCness. It will be boy/boy so don't like don't read. Thank's Orin Forever Crimson for editing, You have been a great help to me ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I DON"T OWN, if I did then this would really happen

**Summery:** 10 years have passed since Kurama left Hiei alone. Now the fox is back? Why did he leave and why did he seek Hiei out after so long?

Hiei didn't turn around when he heard his voice, he wasn't sure he wanted to look at the person behind him causing the demon to have such conflicting emotions.

He knew that voice. The delicate scent of crushed roses flowed by him on the breeze that came from his bedroom window, as he stood wondering why he even bothered to pause when Kurama called his name.

He was angry because the fox had left him 10 years ago just when he thought they might be able to live out the rest of their lives together, and now he had returned, making Hiei's stone heart begin to soften with hope, after leaving with little more than a goodbye. No more explanation than he had to leave. That he never wanted to see Hiei, his mate, again.

What Hiei wanted to know was why Kurama came back now.

Finally turning to face his long lost mate, Hiei then noticed the fox's appearance, making his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Kurama looked thinner and paler than the fire demon remembered, and he had bruises marring his frail beauty.

Sitting up on his bed, the koorime took in the position Kurama was in leaning against the wall with his palms flattened against the stone next to the windo he had used to gain entry to the fire demon's room. He appeared to be barely managing holding himself up even with the support of the building at his back.

"Why are you here?" Hiei asked firmly feeling angry with himself for worrying about the fox after he had caused his heart such pain.

"Yomi has set me free." Kurama said quietly his eyes cast downward, "I just wanted to see you again."

Hiei noticed that the fox looked ashamed and guilty making the koorime wonder exactly what had happened to him during his absence.

He moved through the distance separating them with barely a thought, and reached out tentatively, not sure if he was comforting his fox or himself anymore, caressing the fox's face with his bandaged hand while the other stroked Kurama's soft red locks.

The fox finally meet Hiei's guarded gaze, and Hiei could feel his heart breaking for his mate when he saw the tears gathering in his eyes.

Hiei knew that Kurama had been though hell, and he could no longer hold out against the one he loved.

"Gods, Kurama," Hiei cursed softly bringing both hands forward to frame the kitsune's face, "What did he do to you, Kio?"

Abruptly Kurama, unable to hold in his tears any longer, flung himself at Hiei and buried his face in Hiei's neck.

"You must think I'm weak," he whispered sadly as Hiei embraced him instinctively.

"Shhh, " Hiei soothed as he started stroking the kitsune's back. "Tell me the truth Kurama. What has happened to you?"

"I left you because Yomi summoned me and I still had a life debt with him that needed repaying," Kurama finally answered clinging to his mate as if he was afraid he would disappear any moment, "So I answered reluctantly. Yomi asked too much from me, and I refused."

Hiei was shocked by this information as he felt Kurama start to shake but he found he was calmed by the scent of Kurama's hair.

How he had missed his fox! But he still needed answers so he remained quiet, willing the fox to go on.

Kurama took a breath as if to steady himself.

"He wanted me to kill you. Even a life debt was not worth that price. I loved you too much. So I repaid Yomi with another favor–myself. He made me his general, as I am sure you heard, but he also made me his toy. He used my mind and body for his own pleasure. I was given one rule. I could not see you or he would kill you. I did as I was told."

When the red-head stopped speaking, Hiei looked down at his mate, and he could feel the heat of his fox's shame against his neck.

Kurama broke down unexpectedly, sobbing into Hiei's neck. The fire apparition continued to rub his fox's back in slow soothing patterns to try to calm him down.

"It's okay my fox your safe now," Hiei soothed as he rested his cheek against the top of Kurama's head, "He won't touch you again, I promise."

"I-I'm sorry Hiei. I'm so sorry," Kurama cried, his voice cracking with grief between sobs as he tightened his hold on Hiei in desperation, "I will understand…if you want me to go …I want you…to be happy. …I still love you though…so much."

Hiei loved this yokai with everything he had and the fox thought he would refuse him after he had made such a sacrifice for _him_?

That was not acceptable. It made the fire apparition unhappy that his mate thought so little of him.

"You don't need to apologize Fox," Hiei said firmly, taking Kurama by the shoulders gently moving him far enough from the shelter of his body that he could see his tear stained face, "Your explanation is enough for me. I want you by my side again. I love you with everything that I am, my fox"

Hiei leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to his forehead.

"You're mine again Fox and no one but me will touch you like a lover again, got it?"

"Hiei! Thank you so much and yes I do understand," Kurama said happily, even as his tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

Hiei wiped his fox's cheeks with his thumbs, removing those wayward tears, before holding him once again and Kurama laid his head back down on Hiei's shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

After 10 years of separation they finally felt complete once more.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a very annoyed Mukuro.

"Hiei what the hell is going on! I heard something…," Then she noticed Kurama who seemed to be trying to burrow himself into his mate's chest, "…What is that fox doing here? I thought you two broke up or something?" She inquired, obviously confused as she came in and stopped about four feet away from the pair making Hiei glare protectively over his mates head.

Mukuro didn't back down, but she didn't try to press him anymore.

"Well?"

"Fine," Hiei growled out in annoyance, "Basically, the stupid goat forced him to stay with him for ten years in which the asshole used my fox for whatever he wanted. He used my life as the bargaining chip."

"Yomi threatened you," Mukuro said calmly, a sinister smirk gracing her face, "Well I'll have to go pay him a visit and discuss with him the consequences of threatening my heir. You go ahead and take care of your fox, or whatever. I'll call you when I need you again."

Mukuro swept out of the room with her self-appointed mission, and Hiei settled back into his bed with Kurama in his arms, lying so that they were on their sides.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly, sounding exhausted.

Hiei looked down at him, noticing him shiver, and raised his temperature to keep them both warm.

"I missed you so much," Kurama whispered in a broken voice, "It was so unbearably painful and I almost killed myself…many times because of it, but Yomi always found me before…"

He trailed off allowing his words to linger in the night air.

"How did you try?" Hiei asked firmly after he got over his initial shock.

Kurama wordlessly showed him his heavily scarred wrists. One was still bandaged.

Hiei brought his mate's wrists to his mouth, gifting them both with a gentle kiss.

"Don't ever do this again Kurama, understand?"

"Yes, but I won't need to now. We are together again," Kurama answered as he curled into a ball his face tucked into the crook of his mate's neck, and Hiei started stroking his hair.

"Kurama, are you saying you would have killed yourself if I hadn't…," Hiei asked in disbelief as the horror of that thought crossed his mind.

Kurama nodded once in shame, keeping his face hidden from his mate's view.

Hiei pressed a kiss to his love's red mane.

"Kurama, I could never do that…you are my mate and I would not have it any other way, got it?"

"Yes Hiei," Kurama replied around a yawn, "I am glad *yawn*…but can we go to sleep now? I am so tired, Kio."

Hiei smiled as he saw his mate's eyelids begin to droop from exhaustion.

"Yes we can, it is very late…g'night fox. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow," Hiei said gently his arms wrapped protectively around his mate.

Kurama mumbled something similar in reply, before falling asleep safely braced in his mate's arms once more.

Hiei followed soon after knowing he and his fox would always be together.

Forever.

Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review to let me know that you have read this, thank you.


End file.
